


Grilled and Served

by nochekrovoche



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochekrovoche/pseuds/nochekrovoche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Nori's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grilled and Served

 

Bombur laughed as he watched his cousin pine after the oblivious Dori. The eldest Rison was certainly handsome, as their family had always been. Even his brother was strikingly good-looking, although he's always getting into trouble. What the rotund man can't get enough of, was how pitiful Bifur's attempts at getting Dori's attention. It was downright comical.

Bifur had invited Dori for dinner at Erebor- stuttering through the sentence, no doubt. He didn't anticipate that the other man would misinterpret it and invite his brother and little Ori, as well.

The plump chef looked over at the table, giggling to himself, seeing Bifur miserably playing with his food, while Dori fussed over Ori's plate.

At least Nori was running late.

 Just then, the door bell jingled, and in came Dwalin sporting a nasty scowl.

"What's with your face?" Bombur questioned as the policeman shrugged his coat and draped it at the counter.

"I thought that's how he always looked." Thorin came out to greet his best friend, smirking at him.

"Haha. Very funny." Dwalin's scowl deepened. "Now get me my cookies."

"You do know this is a grill, right? not a bakeshop."

"You serve them don't you?"

"Yeah, to kids."

"Shove off."

Bombur cackled before handing Dwalin the cookie jar. The other man accepted it gratefully, giving him a sincere 'thanks' and practically inhaling three biscuits at once. Thorin passed him a drink before he choked himself.

"So, what's got your knickers all twisted?"

"Did you need to get a cat from a tree again?"

The two chefs grinned at each other, knowing how much Dwalin hated cats.

"No, I wish it were just that."He downed the mug of ale before continuing. "Although, there's this nosy tomcat snoopin' about. Some of the guys at the precinct has been trying to get him, but, apparently he's really shrewd and slippery."

"What, like a criminal?"

"Worse. He's a Private Investigator."

"What's so bad abou-"

"NO! Don't start--" Thorin cried out in a panic, but it was too late.

"I'll tell you what! They're a nuisance. They get in the way of those doing _real_ investigators, and this one especially causes a lot of mischief around the precinct. It's like he's deliberately trying to make us police look bad!"

"Oh, so you're a policeman?" A new voice purred behind him.

Dwalin swiveled from his seat and almost fell off the stool as he gave the stranger a good once over. He had a pale, freckled face, that made him look ruggedly handsome. His russet locks was artfully disheveled, giving him that just-out-of-bed sultry appearance. A tight muscle shirt showed off his toned torso perfectly, and Dwalin could just imagine how he looks _down there_. His eyes, so cunning and sharp, was hazel, speckled with greens and gold.

In short, he was also smoking hot.

"Do tell me more. I am very curious about the police." the man sidled up beside him.

Bombur sputtered and gave the two an alarmed look, while Thorin just eyed the man suspiciously.

"W-well." Dwalin cleared his throat. " We keep the peace in the city, and make sure the streets are safe. We follow up leads and investigate-"

"What about PI's?"

"Ha! They're are nothing compared to us. They rip off good folks and run around in circles without a clue. They'd probably have to do a week's stakeout for something we can do in just a day."

Dwalin boasted, feeling a swell of pride. He wanted to show off to the man, and possibly wheedle out a name. And a phone number. And dinner. And a night cap, if he's up to it.

 

"NORI!" A bundle of wooly sweater came barreling towards them, and leaping into the arms of the red-head.

"Heya, squirt. I hope you're not giving Dori any more gray hairs."

"He's been very good tonight." Dori comes over to them. "Oh good, you've met them."

He turns to them and gestured to the sexy red-head. "Everyone, this is Nori, my brother."

The other gave them a salute, rocking the child in his arms.

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"Sorry, buddy, but no." He shifted him to the other arm, and looks at Dori. "I just came to tell you I'd be staking out, might be for a few days. You know, cause we PI's aren't as competent as police men." He added slyly, raising a brow at Dwalin.

The other man sputtered and choked on his drink.

Nori gave Ori back to his brother and excused himself, not sparing a backward glance back at policeman.

Once he was out the door, Thorin immediately guffawed as Dwalin sat mortified in his seat.

"I have no pity for you." Bombur shook his head.

"Come on, D, let's get some more drinks in you." Thorin placed a fresh mug of ale on the counter.

 


End file.
